The Snoggletog Gift
by Mysticwill
Summary: No one knew quite how well Snotlout could sew until he decided to make a Snoggletog gift for someone special.


He'd worked on it in secret for months. Putting a few stitches in here and there when he had a few moments free away from everyone else. His aunt had taught him to sew when he was much smaller, and being able to stitch skin together was a valuable skill to have, warrior or not. He loved how simple thread and needle could create something from nothing. He'd kept sewing in private, he never shared his love of it with the others. It wasn't a manly skill, so he hid it away. Only pulling out his projects when he was absolutely sure he wouldn't' be caught.

He'd gotten the softest most pliable leather, and carefully cut out and stitched the vest pieces together. He'd had to steal her old vest for a day or so. Which of course she'd blamed on her brother. But it was necessary. The old vest fit her almost perfectly, but he did some small alterations on it while he had it, and it fit her better than before when he snuck it back to her house. If she noticed she never said, but she never took it off, and he caught her more than once looking at herself over a clear stream or body of water, her forehead creased, her hand stroking the side of her vest. That was enough for him for now.

He'd incorporated those alterations into the new vest. As well as adding some length and giving it a removable fur lining and hood, so she could wear it every season if she liked. The decoration would take the longest. But it would be worth it. The back of the vest had the body of a zippleback stretched across it, as though in flight. The dragon's heads splitting and curling up either side of the neckline to rest on her shoulders. The silk threads for this part of the project were the hardest to acquire quietly. But he was not a man without resources, and slow and steady purchases in small quantities, one color at a time, got the job done.

The front of the vest was as magnificent as the back. Each dragon head showed the personality of the real dragon so well, silken "gas" spewed out of one head and down the front in stunning waves of green thread. The other head was no less stunning, golden sparks shooting down like stars toward the closure of the vest. Red, orange, and yellow flames danced along the edges of the vest where it tied together. As though the dragons had set the vest on fire. The bottom edge of the vest was decorated in a combination of brown silken threads in a twisted stitch pattern that looked like rope. But further, closer inspection would reveal the whirls and dips intrinsic on the horns of another dragon species. He couldn't resist adding a touch of himself to the vest, hiding tiny Ss in the undulating edging. And it DID make the whole thing come together. It was a work of art. He was SO proud of it.

Getting it to her proved easier than he'd thought it would be. The night before Snoggletog he snuck out and made his way over to the Thorson home. There was a surprising number of Vikings lurking about, though no one met each other's eyes. All were too intent on sneaking gifts to someone special. No one wanted to get "caught". He was making his way across the village when he was caught.  
"HEY Snotlout! Whatcha doin?" Snotlout practically jumped out of his skin.  
"GAH! Tuff! What in Thor's name are you doing scaring me like that?!"  
"What do you have there behind your back Snotster? A Snoggletog gift? Who's it for?" Tuff reached for the bag behind Snot's back.  
"Knock it off! It's not for you. My mom sent me to take this to the Larson family."  
"Oh. Too bad. Yeah Odin's gonna give me a new gronkle iron mace. Don't tell Macey."  
"Tuff. Macey was destroyed."  
"BE QUIET YOU! Macey is safe in Valhalla with all the other warriors. She gave her life for me and Ruffnut!" Snotlout looked at his friend in wonder. How his brain worked was a mystery for sure.  
"Sorry, Tuff. You're right. Now, I've got to get this to the Larsons. I'll see you later?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, see you later," Tuff walked away singing "Macey, Macey hit your target true…."  
Snotlout just shook his head. Turning as though heading for the Larson house.

Once he was sure Tuff was out of sight, he snuck back to the Thorston house and left 2 packages in front of the door. He made sure to mask his tracks in the tracks of others on his way home.

The next day was Snoggletog – the whole tribe gathered in the hall for food, storytelling, gift giving and merriment. Snotlout was seated far enough in the hall he could see her coming without her seeing him right away. Not that she would know it was him. He hadn't left a note on the packages past a simple R and T to designate who they were for. Nothing about who they were from. It wasn't like him to not take credit, but for some reason, this project, this gift, he hadn't wanted to shout out "I DID THAT" he just wanted to see if she liked it first. If she did, he'd tell her later. If not, well, then he could nurse his wounds in private.

When the twins finally made their entrance, he was stunned. She was wearing it! It fit her even better than he'd imagined. He'd nipped it in in the waist just a tiny bit, enough that Tuff couldn't steal it without looking ridiculous. The fur lining flared out a bit longer than the vest body, and was a beautiful compliment to the embroidery work. The fur lined removable hood puffed up a bit, framing her face and making her blue eyes glow. She was beaming as people stopped her and remarked on it. It really was a beautiful piece. He heard her saying over and over, "I don't know who made it – it was gift left on my doorstep" as almost every Viking in the room asked who made her such a pretty thing.

Snot puffed with pride. She liked it. The TRIBE liked it too. Maybe he wasn't too bad at this stitching thing after all. Didn't compare to riding Hookfang of course. But he considered he might not be quite so shy about it on the long winter nights. Maybe. She made her way around the room, getting food and greeting friends. He lost track of her eventually in the crowd.

He was content. She'd liked his gift. Even if she didn't know it was from him. He grinned and tipped up his mead cup, almost chocking when she plopped down beside him.  
"Hey."  
"Hey. Nice vest."  
"Yeah. Someone left it on my doorstep. And a nice little vest for chicken too! Tuff really loved it."  
"Yeah? Sounds nice." Snotlout was inwardly high fiving himself for thinking of the tiny vest and hat combo for chicken. He'd made it from the scraps of Ruff's vest. He didn't want his best friend to not have a gift too after all.  
"I wish knew who made this for me though." She looked at him searchingly as she absently rubbed her finger over the edging of the vest. Right where he'd dared to put a single slightly larger S.  
"Why?"  
"Well, then I could give him this to thank him." Snot wrinkled his brow.  
"Give him what?" She quickly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Happy Snoggletog." She jumped up and dashed into the crowd and disappeared.

His eyes grew wide as he realized she knew. He grinned widely, sipping his mead again. Happy Snoggletog indeed.


End file.
